recipesfandomcom-20200213-history
Potato Cakes stuffed with Lamb and Pine Nuts
Description This recipe comes from a recent magazine feature on the owners of Moro, a famous Spanish restaurant in London, England. I haven't tried it but the picture sure made it look good. Ingredients Potato dough * 700 g potatoes, skins on * 1 tablespoon flour, plus extra flour, for dusting salt Lamb filling * 25 g butter * 2 tablespoons olive oil * 1 medium onion, finely chopped * 1 teaspoon ground cinnamon * ½ teaspoon fresh ground black pepper * ¼ teaspoon freshly grated nutmeg * ¼ teaspoon ground cloves * 3 cardamom pods, seeds only, ground to a powder (optional) * 200 g finely minced lamb * 50 g pine nuts * 1 tablespoon tomato purée * 3 tablespoons chopped parsley * 2 tablespoons water * ¼ – ⅓ cup oil, for frying Garnish * 200 g Greek yogurt, thinned with * 2 tablespoons milk * 1 clove garlic, crushed with salt Directions Potato dough # Boil the potatoes whole until cooked but not mushy. # Drain well for 10 minutes and then, while they are still warm, peel and mash. # Stir in the flour and season with salt. # Set aside. Lamb filling # Melt the butter and olive oil together in a pan over a medium-high heat. # Add the onion and cook until it is nice and soft, then add all the spices and cook for a further minute. # Add the lamb and cook for 5 – 8 minutes until nicely browned. # Stir in the pine nuts, tomato puree, water and the parsley. # Season with salt and pepper and set aside until cool enough to handle. # To prepare the potato cakes, first wash and dry your hands, then flour them. # Divide the dough into 4 balls. # On a well floured surface, flatten one ball to a disc about 1 cm thick. # Put 2 tbsp of filling in the centre and bring up the sides of the dough to enclose the meat. # Place on a floured surface, neaten the shape of the cake and patch up any cracks. # You should get a patty about 10 cm across and 3 – 4 cm thick. # Repeat with the other dough balls. # At this point, you can keep the cakes in the fridge for 1 – 2 days — just make sure there's enough flour to keep them from sticking — but the fresher the better. # Cover the bottom of a large frying pan with oil 3 – 4 mm deep and place over a medium to high heat until nearly smoking. # Gently lift up the cakes and lower into the oil one by one. # Do not turn until they are dark, golden and crispy. # Fry the other side, dab off any extra oil and keep warm in a low oven. # Mix together the yogurt with the garlic and salt. # Serve with a salad and the yogurt as a garnish. Category:Persian Appetizers Category:Potato Recipes Category:Cardamom Recipes Category:Yogurt Recipes Category:Ground lamb Recipes Category:Pine nut Recipes Category:Recipes that need photos